


Porg

by LB82



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LB82/pseuds/LB82
Summary: Disclaimer:  Of course I don't own the original image this is based on, but since I'm all aboard the porg bandwagon, I couldn't help trying my hand at drawing one of these little guys.  =)Mostly Prismacolor and Derwent colored pencils, with a little Copic marker here and there.





	Porg

[](https://imgur.com/cL1b8XH)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Of course I don't own the original image this is based on, but since I'm all aboard the porg bandwagon, I couldn't help trying my hand at drawing one of these little guys. =)
> 
> Mostly Prismacolor and Derwent colored pencils, with a little Copic marker here and there.


End file.
